


when you finally snap

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, can be read as friendship or pre-slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Bruce has barely stopped in years, either his mind or his body, and Thor knows he needs to relax before he breaks.





	when you finally snap

**Author's Note:**

> im putting off writing a Big Fic and also doing my homework so in the Meantime.....
> 
> this is like,, just before aou ig??? idk man

In all the time Thor's been an Avenger, he's heard every sound you can imagine coming from Tony and Bruce's lab, and been the cause of some of them himself. Explosions, cheers, curses, arguments, smashes, snoring - just about everything, bar some (some of which he was fairly glad for, he had to admit).

But he's never heard the broken sobs floating quietly through the door before.

Confused, Thor checks the nearest clock - 3:37am, as he thought - and stares with pinched eyebrows at the door to the lab. Theres a crash from within, but it doesn't sound like anythings broken - more like a fist was thumped onto a table. 

As the noises continue, Thor tightens his grip on Mjolnir and opens the door with caution, peering around it to ensure the lack of intruders or thieves. To his surprise, its only Banner, pacing back and forth in the lab and clenching his fists periodically, wiping furiously at tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Banner?" Thor asks, and surprises himself with how small he sounds. He's not usually one for small.

Banner jumps, swinging around to face Thor while visibly repressing a shiver. "Thor!" he hisses, pushing his glasses up his nose and wrapping his arms around himself almost in a hug. He's still wearing the grey button-down and slacks he was wearing earlier that day, indicating that he hasn't slept a wink, and his eyes are rimmed with red. Thor's struck with the sudden desire to wrap him up in his arms and never let go.

"What are you doing up at such an hour?" Thor continues, inching into the room and shutting the door. Banner swallows and turns away to face his desk, hunching over awkwardly.

"I've been working on some formulae," he says, and it almost sounds like his teeth are gritted. "And they just aren't. Fucking.  _Right._ "

"All night?"

"Yes, all night! I have better things to do than sleep!" Banner snaps, twisting around, although he immediately looks regretful and turns back around, swiping at his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Taking walks during the night clears my mind."

Banner has no reply to that, save for grabbing some papers from his desk and peering at them frantically, and even from across the room Thor can see the tremor in his hands.

"When was the last time you slept, Banner?" he braves, and Banner's shoulders tense, before he slams the paper down and grabs a pen, scribbling some notes down before he replies.

"Maybe a few days ago. Whats it to you?"

Okay, the aggression hurts a little. But Thor can't afford a code green at the minute, so he keeps his tone gentle and placating, shuffling closer to Banner and leaving Mjolnir stood on the ground by the door.

"Maybe the formulas would be simpler, were you well rested."

"And who the hell are you to tell me that?"

"Are you okay?"

That makes Banner stop in his tracks for a second, inhaling a shuddering breath and swallowing. He keeps his face resolutely turned away from Thor, but in the sliver Thor can see theres a tension that indicates  _not even a little bit._

"Never better," he eventually says harshly, gathering up some papers and turning around. He thrusts them into Thor's arms before quickening to a different section of the lab. "If you're going to stand there and quiz me on my health, at least make yourself useful."

"Friend Banner, you seem angrier than usual."

"In case you hadn't noticed, angers kind of my thing."

"No, it is the Hulk's. You are much more gentle than he."

"You were at that first battle, correct?  _I'm always angry._ I just hide it better when I'm around people. And I wasn't expecting visitors at fuck-o-clock in the morning."

Thor can't argue with that. Banner's piling papers into his arms, and he can't help but notice the merest smidge of green tinging his knuckles. Thats concerning.

"Perhaps you might benefit from slowing down," he suggests softly, following obediently as Banner gestures him over to a different desk and to put down the papers. 

"In what sense?" Banner asks, but the edge of irritation is melting away. He begins to sort through the papers, scrawling notes onto a few of them while simply discarding others. Thor watches in fascination for a few minutes before remembering Banner asked a question.

"In every sense. My friend, you seem to rush through life so readily. It will not hurt you to pause once in a while."

Banner laughs hollowly. "I haven't slowed down in twenty years. You  _can't_ , not when you're carrying a monster inside your brain. Especially not when you're being hunted like an animal, tracked down and tortured and overruled. I've barely  _slept_ in twenty years, because I'm always ready to up and leave again."

Every word breaks Thor's heart a little more, especially as throughout the exchange Banner remains resolutely focused on his papers, as though the words he said meant nothing - as though his pain meant nothing. 

"But you are with your team. Us. You are safe here, Banner. I can assure you that much."

"Trust me, Thor. As long as I have the other guy trapped in here with me, I'm not safe anywhere. And neither is anyone anywhere near me."

Thor watches Banner for a while. Scribble and sort. Sort and scribble. Its repetitive, comforting. Scribble. Sort. Scribble. Sort.

Eventually, he breaks the silence. "You are safe with me."

Banner sighs. "Thor-"

"I have the strength to match the Hulk. I am no skilled pacifist, but I can assist in lowering your stress. Banner, I promise you, on my honour. On Asgard. You are safe with me."

As Thor watches with bated breath, Banner stops scribbling, stops sorting, and just leans on his hand and exhales loudly, before rubbing at his eyes.

"I am quite tired," he admits, and Thor feels his shoulders slump in relaxation.

"Does that mean you will sleep?"

Banner chuckles dryly. "No promises."

Awkwardly, Banner turns to Thor and lifts his arms, looking as though he wanted to go in for a hug but not quite knowing how. At Thor's confused face, he sighs and drops his arms. "I'm also not great at the whole contact thing. Especially hugs. Comes with the package deal of not being safe to be around. I don't hug people."

Heart melting, Thor reached out and wrapped his arms fully around Banner, encapsulating him in an embrace and hoping it successfully conveyed everything he was feeling, and that Banner was safe in his arms. "Thats okay. Luckily, I do hug people."

Its Thor's greatest victory yet when he feels Banner's arms reach up and wrap around him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> it constantly says banner bc its meant 2 be from thors pov and thats wht he calls him. so
> 
> i need comments so i can fill this deadpool 2 cup with em and slurp the lovin juice


End file.
